


Aftermath of Memories

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: John didn’t emote very often about the past but on the rare occasion he did decide to bring up bad memories, they were always as a way to punish himself. Harold had bitten his tongue and let him vent in whatever way he saw fit until now. This time… he had reached his limit.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	Aftermath of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scene of a conversation/interaction I could see actually happening in canon.
> 
> My thanks as always to oddgit. Yep, you're STILL the best!

John didn’t emote very often about the past but on the rare occasion he did decide to bring up bad memories, they were always as a way to punish himself. Harold had bitten his tongue and let him vent in whatever way he saw fit until now. This time… he had reached his limit.

________________________

“How dare you!” he shouted at John cutting him off from his latest attempt at self-flagellation, “You seem to forget that I was there too. I was standing right there, close enough to watch every emotion, hear every gasp of breath she took, every pained expression on her face, on _both_ of your faces, it’s fixed in my memory!” Harold was so angry he was shaking with it, he'd finally had enough.

He’d tried to be the strong one for both of them from that day until now but he was finally through. He’d had enough of John’s self-hatred, his self-imposed responsibility for the night their dear friend Joss Carter was gunned down… _murdered_ by Patrick Simmons.

John stood there glaring at him, looking indignant and shaking his head unconsciously, not knowing exactly what he was actually feeling in the vast array of emotions overwhelming him.

Harold’s outburst had been completely unexpected and so vehement John didn’t know what to make of it. He had _never_ seen him so unguarded in his response… so effected by _anything_ before.

“I saw her die too, John…” Harold composed himself and continued softly. His eyes closed as the unbidden memory of the detective, their _friend,_ in John’s arms, begging him to look in on her son and not to let her death change him flashed through his mind. “If anyone’s to blame, it’s me…” he declared.

Harold’s _heart_ broke that night Joss took her final breath. And When John collapsed and lost consciousness from grief and his own grievous injuries, the fear that Harold had that he’d lost him too shattered it into a million pieces.

When Harold opened his eyes, John was looking at him with tears in his own. “I’m sorry, Harold,” John said sadly. “You’re right. I wasn’t the only one who’d lost a friend that night... I guess sometimes I forget that you and I are in this together.” John walked towards him contrite and stopped just inches away. Putting his hand on Harold’s shoulder; he squeezed it gently, “Can you forgive me?”

Harold took a shuddering breath, “Only if you can forgive me, John…”

John nodded in reply and looked over at Bear who was now sitting near his bed with his leash dangling from his mouth. The two men smiled, thankful that their four-legged team member was having his own say in the matter, “Want to join me in taking Bear for a stroll through the park?” John asked expectantly.

Bear, hearing his name and feeling the tension had vanished from the room, sauntered over to Harold happily and sat at attention at his side.

Harold leaned over and took the leash from him and clipped it to his collar, “I think that’s a good idea,” he said and handed the rather wet piece of fabric over. “Lead the way, Mister Reese.”

John smiled, “After you, Mister Finch,” he replied and followed behind, feeling better by having _this_ particular man as his partner.


End file.
